And It All Changes
by pinkunicorns
Summary: When Elena catches Stefan cheating on her, she falls hard for Damon. The roles are now swapped as Damon gets his love. Elena's having the time of her life without Stefan. Stefan tries to get her back, but fails. So he does what he does best...revenge.
1. Beginning

**(This is the same story as the one I listed under the book section. It's just a little different. I want a large range of opinions. But it's the SAME STORY, same idea, just small changes :D)**

_Damon's POV_

"Elena you should get into bed. It's really late and a princess like you needs her beauty sleep," flashing her one of my heart-melting grins.

"But what about Stefan. Damon, I'm worried about him..." She gave me a sad puppy-dog look and my heart melted a little. But then I thought about having to tell her "the news" and could not handle the look of pure heartbreak. I comforted myself with the knowledge that she'd soon be mine.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be home soon. Let's get you to bed;" I took her hand and gently pulled her to her feet.

"Damon, can I, uhmm, sleep in your room tonight? I'm scared to be sleeping in his room without him home." She asked, looking intently at the crack in the floor. I dropped her hand and gently caressed her cheek.

I took her face in my hands, tilting it up so she'd have to look at me. Her lapis lazuli eyes searched mine, they seemed like she was looking into my (possible) soul. Her mouth turned into a sexy little pout, her eyes sparkled with a odd bit of love and lust. I had the urge to kiss her, it overwhelmed my entire body; it took all my strength to hold back. I was not going to ruin the trust I spent so long gaining. I've been trying to be the good brother for a few weeks, never hinting at my "saint brother's" dirty little secret.

"Of course you can, I'll keep you safe from the monsters," I kissed her forehead, breathing in her sweet scent. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her up to my bedroom. She giggled and slapped my shoulder playfully, giving me a beautiful smile.

When we got to my bedroom, I carefully set her on my king-sized bed. She wriggled around, getting comfortable I presume. I draped one of my blankets over her, tucking the edges underneath her. "Goodnight princess. Don't worry about Stefan, he's just hunting. Sweet dreams love, hope I appear." I winked and she gave a content and tired sigh. I kissed her cheek, letting my lips linger for a few extra seconds.

"Thank you Damon. I'm liking the sweeter, less of a jackass you." Elena said sleepily, her eyes fluttering closed. After a few seconds, this beautiful human was fast asleep in my bed. I went downstairs, waiting to spring of Stefan.

I walked up to our bar, and poured a blood bag into a glass. I sat on the large chair that faced the door. I sipped my 'dinner', my fangs extending ever so slightly. I imagined drinking Elena's blood, the ecstasy that went along with taking blood from a loved one was just indescribable.

Just as my dick twinged with the thought, the front door flew open. Stefan and Katherine barged threw, their lips locked. I watched intently as their hands roamed each others bodies as he pressed her against the wall. Katherine's leg wrapped around Stefan's waist, his hands unclasping her bra. My 'taken' and my slutty ex-love were doing it right in front of me and they had no idea. I made a loud, obnoxious throat clearing noise, so at least the fuck buddies would recognize my presence.

Stefan broke the sexy makeout session and turned towards me. He gave me a rude ass glare then a guilty grin. "How much do you know?" my pesky little brother asked.

"That every night after your GIRLFRIEND goes to bed, you sneak off with this slut"-giving a pointed glare to Caroline-"to do who knows what. While you get your sexytime on, Elena is worrying like crazy. You sick bastard!" I shoot back, letting the pure anger out.

"You won't tell her, right?" Stefan's voice suddenly getting high pitched with fear. "Elena would fuck me up..."

"Damn right! I'll tell her. She's an angel, and does not deserve your bullshit any longer." I stood up, my whole body rigid with rage. My hands involuntary closed into tight fists.

"You wouldn't dare!" Stefan shrieked, his face contorting in anger. "I love her!"

I snickered, hatefully. "If you loved her, you wouldn't be fucking her doppelganger. Now isn't that right?"

Stefan glared at the ground, a stupid scowl on his face. He mumbled something so quietly not even my vampire hearing could pick up. "Tell her. I can't bear the agony of seeing her face now."

"Agony my ass..." I leered, walking towards the staircase. Once I got up the stairs, I took a deep breath, got in touch with my more human side, and braced myself for the outcome of this...


	2. Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 2**

_Elena's POV_

I couldn't go to sleep, everything I tried just wasn't working. The feel of Damon's kiss lingered on my cheek, it sent electric tingles through my body every few seconds. I used to think of Damon Salvatore a cunty asshole just looking to get into my pants. But after the past few weeks, I learned that he was a total sweetheart. And after some careful soul-searching, I realized had developed the (dreaded but expected) feelings.

He kept me company when my (using this word loosely) boyfriend, his younger brother, Stefan Salvatore went out for days at a time. He would call once in a while, telling me he loved me and all this other romantic bullshit. I suspected cheating, but the thought left as quickly as it came. I trusted Stefan and I know he would never betray me.

"Elena, are you awake?" I heard Damon ask, the door slightly ajar. I made a 'mhmm' noise and I heard him enter his bedroom. He flicked on the light, it momentarily blinded me.

"What is it Damon?" I questioned, hopefully sounding clueless and innocent. Damon's face took on a painful pout, his eyes showing pure sadness. My mood fell instantly and I mentally braced myself for terrible news. Damon walked slowly to the bed, taking his time to sit down and get comfortable. He held his arms out as an invite, I gratefully accepted. With my head buried into his black leather jacket and his arms tight around me, I felt safer, like everything would be okay again.

I looked up into his eyes, trying to find any clues about what was happening. All I figured out was that it's not going to be good news. "Damon?" I asked, fiddling with the ring Stefan gave me. He bent down and kissed my forehead, the electric feel flowing through my body once again.

"Elena, my beautiful princess. Stefan is doing the naughty with Katherine. That's where he's been for weeks but he's home right now. But the skank is with him. I'm so sorry." He pulled me in closer, his grip getting reassuringly tighter and buried his face in my hair.

My whole body froze as I tried to wrap my head around what I just heard. My eyes started to tear up as I started believing the words I dreaded. I turned my head into Damon's chest and let the sobs break free. All the hurt and pain leaked over the edges and spilled onto his black T-shirt. I tried to stop the sobs, but that just made me cry harder.

Damon softly stroked my head, whispering reassuring words in the hopes of calming me down. I cried for a good half-hour before my eyes burned from the salt water. I lifted my head, meeting Damon's worried look. He pursed his lips into an adorable pout, I had to look away or I was going to pounce. "How could he?" I asked, my voice breaking on the last word. The last tear slid down my cheek as I looked for answers in Damon's beautiful eyes.

"Because he never understood your perfection. He was a very lucky man, but he took advantage of you. A person who truly loved you would never do that to you..." He let his voice trail off, wanting to imply something. He removed one of his hands from my back and placed it so it caressed my left cheek. His thumb traced my jaw bone very lightly, it sent small shivers down my spine.

I moved into a half sitting/half kneeling position, so I could properly look at Damon. His dark black hair was messy, falling in front of his dark brown eyes. With his arms extended to gently grip my shoulders, I saw the muscles ripple under his leather jacket. I slowly brought my gaze back up to his eyes, taking in every aspect of this beautiful person in front of me. When I finally met his eyes, his mouth broke into a dazzling smile; I felt the familiar warmth creep up to my cheeks. In this perfect moment, I never wanted anybody more than I wanted Damon.

And I think he noticed because he slowly pulled me closer, never breaking eye contact. Once our faces were just a few inches apart, I felt light-headed. "Elena, do you really want to...?" Damon almost purred, his voice filled with a mixture of love and lust. I couldn't talk, my vocal cords felt non-existent. Instead I titled my head slightly and touched my lips to his. He made a noise of pure joy and kissed me back with an intensity Stefan never possessed. His hands slowly went down my back, sending jolts of electricity throughout my body. I tangled my right hand in his messy hair and moved my left one behind his neck, pulling him as close as possible.

I saw fireworks behind my eyelids, the passion behind this kiss was overwhelming. My hands untangled from his hair and each glided down his side. Once I reached the edge of his jacket, I opened my eyes so I could maneuver it off of him. Damon caught on to my wishes and took his jacket off, not breaking our kiss. I pulled back, needing air. "Damon, I want to take your shirt off!" I whined, knowing the outcome. He just winked and took my hands into his. He placed my hands on the edge of his T-shirt and raised his arms.

I tore the T-shirt off of him, the need overpowering my rational side. I threw the shirt across the room, my eyes drawn the the perfection in front of me. Damon's abs were oh-so sexy; I trailed my fingers across his chest, enjoying the cool sensation. He gave me a questioning look-asking me if he could do the same- and I nodded with approval.

I heard the distinct noise of fabric being torn, smiling at the fact that Damon was too impatient to take it off normally. He froze, his eyes staring at my chest. I remembered Stefan never saw me shirtless, we never actually went this far. The bullshit news I was told minutes ago came flowing back and I knew what I had to do.

_Damon's POV_

I was honestly in awe at Elena. She was the definition of sexy and I was elated at the fact that she was almost mine. It was a struggle, but I tore my eyes from her body to look into her beautiful blue eyes. She had her familiar "I-have-a-plan" pout, so I knew the sexual passion/lust/love thing we had going on was over.

"Damon, let's go find Stefan in the midst of his betrayal. Don't put your shirt on, I'm not gonna find a new one." -she paused to wink at me and giggle- "I can't wait to see the look on his face!" I wondered how she ended up with my goody-two shoes brother, with all of this _sexy _evil built up inside of her.

"Ohh, Elena Gilbert. You are one sexy motherfucker." I growled, my hand wrapped around her waist, holding on possessively. She just laughed, the most beautiful sound in my world. She moved my hand from her waist to her butt, I did not reject. I made a small noise and she snaked her arm around my waist.

So we walked down the stairs, both of us whispering sweet claims of our love. Once we reached the bottom of the stairs I nuzzled into her hair. "Princess, you're going to be shocked/hurt/upset/furious/depressed when you see them banging. Just remember that I'll always be here for you and I care about you more than he ever did." I kissed her neck ever so softly, enjoying her shiver with pleasure. I let my lips linger, breathing in her mouth-watering scent.

"I always had a feeling I would end up with you. You're everything I need and want and I can not live without you. You, Damon Salvatore, are perfect." She told me, her voice soothing and reassuring me of any doubts. We slowly walked into the living room, Elena's breathing began to come quicker. I held her close, hopefully warning her for the shock.

We stood in the doorway, watching them carefully. They weren't doing anything too spectacular, just making out and some stripping. I heard Elena gasp in anger, I felt her tense up. "Damon go break two pieces of wood off the staircase. 'Lena needs some revenge!" She whispered, nudging me ever so lightly. I nodded and turned towards the staircase, knowing what my princess wanted to do. I broke off two decent, unnecessary supporting pieces and handed them to her.

"I'm going to stake the slut first, since she's the weak link. Once I do that, hold Stefan down. I need to make that bitch suffer!" She giggled somewhat evilly and in that moment, I knew never to betray Elena Gilbert.

_Elena's POV_

I knew vampires turned off their other senses during moments like this, so sneaking up on them will be easy. I slowly walked towards them, careful not to make a sound. I targeted the small of Katherine's back, it looked like it would hurt her most without killing her.

I turned to look at Damon, he nodded with a sexy half smile. It made my heart flutter knowing that he'll always love me. I was right behind Katherine now, my grip on the makeshift stake tightening. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and drove the stake into her back.

I jumped back at the eardrum popping screams coming from Katherine. She wriggled with pain, trying to pull the stake out. I bent down to her face, her fangs instantly coming out. "That's what you get for being a dirty whore," I told her and blew a kiss. She snarled at me, her hand almost grabbing my ankle. I stood up, brushed the dirt of my stomach and turned to face my (ex) boyfriend.

Damon had him pinned up against the wall but he wasn't putting up a fight. "Damon, let me go. I deserve anything Elena wants do to me. I won't run away..." Stefan pleaded, his head hung in shame.

"You can do that Damon, just stand close." I told Damon, laughing hysterically. Damon moved over and Stefan perked his head up. His jaw dropped as he took in all of me. His eyes took in centuries of sadness, his body sagged with the weight of his situation.

"Hey love! I have a few surprises for you, but just remember if you make any attempt to run away, I'll have Damon snap you like a twig." I dropped the stake and moved closer. I put my hand on his chest, right where his heart should be. "You understand?"

Stefan nodded quickly, his hair falling in front of his eyes. I backed away from Stefan, standing far enough away to take in all of him. He was pathetic and I hated the fact that I loved him. I skipped towards Damon, he knew what I was going to do. He pulled me close and crushed his lips onto mine. I poked my tongue into his mouth, basically prying it open.

Stefan snarled loudly, but quieted down soon after. Damon's hands roamed down my back, deliberately playing with my bra strap. I bit his lower lip, making Damon shiver. I pulled back ever so slightly, taking a breath of air. I glanced over at Stefan, he was doubled over in rage. "Enough Damon, promise there will be more." I pressed my lips to his one last time before pulling away. Damon gave me a dazzling smile, sticking his tongue out ever so slightly.

"Well Stefan... how you like 'dem apples?" I laughed as he growled at me. I picked up my stake and moved closer. I pressed the sharper edge to his stomach, our faces dangerously close. I pressed my lips to his cheek for a few seconds before pulling away. "That's the last time I'll kiss you, you lying cheating bastard!" I said, slowly pressing the stake into his stomach.

I honestly enjoyed hearing his screams in pain as I slowly pushed the stake deeper and deeper. "Elena, I'm so sorry." he confessed as he crumpled to the floor in anguish. He gave me the puppy-dog eyes, begging me to end his torture. I snickered, took Damon's hand and walked out; leaving two handicapped cunty vampires on the floor...

_**So there is chapter 2, did you all like it? I need at least 5 reviews before I will update again! Love you awesome readers xoxo ;)**_


	3. Rage Unleashed

_Damon's POV_

"Elena, it's 2 in the morning. You need to sleep princess." I whispered in her ear, softly stroking her beautiful golden hair. She nodded sleepily, gently leaning into my chest. I smiled and scooped her into my arms, watching her snuggle into me. She fell asleep almost instantly, an adorable little grin on her face. I loved this girl more than anything and swore to protect/care/love her with everything I have.

I gently kicked my bedroom door open, walking to the bed with grace; trying not to wake Elena. I placed her on the silk sheets, pulled the warm blanket over her, I wanted my princess to be comfortable. Elena curled herself into a ball, snuggling under the blanket. I bent down to kiss her forehead, listening to her strange sleep talk.

I quietly crept back down the stairs, I felt the sudden urge to set some shit straight with the staked bastards chilling in the living room. I gracefully entered the room, sending out a small twinge of power to show 'em who's boss. They both snarled at me, they just looked so adorable cringing in pain.

I chuckled as I went to Katherine. "You want me to pull the stake out?" I asked, faking the innocence in the question. She nodded quickly, her eyes meeting mine for a second. "Aww, well it doesn't work like that, you dirty whore!" I spat, watching the shame wash over her. "You made me fall so fucking hard for you, then you choose that"-pointing to the crumpled version of Stefan-"THEN, you decide to seduce him all over again, when he has something worth so much more than a few seconds of pleasure. You disgust me, and once I pull that stake out of you, I never want to see you again. And if I do, I'll be sure to sic my lovely Elena on your filthy ass, she has plenty more wrath inside of her!" My monotone voice was probably the equivalent of stabbing her repeatedly in the heart. I bent down and ripped the stake from her back. She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her, she didn't once meet my eyes as she stalked out the door.

I smiled devilishly, turning around to look at my pathetic little brother. He grimaced as I knelt down beside him. "Hey little bro', does it break your heart that you just lost the only thing that gave you hope?" I mocked in a high pitched squeal.

"Yes Damon, the pain is worse that burning to death. You set all this shit up, didn't you?" He accused, his words weak.

"Why yes, yes I did. I rightfully deserve Elena, you never did. Now just like I promised when we turned, I will continue making your pathetic excuse of existence a fantastic version of hell. The only difference is that I will my everlasting, _mutual_, love with Elena in your lil' face; just like you did for me!" I whispered to him, watching the power of my words sinking in.

"Go to hell." Stefan muttered. "Oh and Damon, I will get a taste of revenge. It'll be a fun surprise for you..."

"You can be my best man at our wedding," I joked, ignoring his threat completely.

Stefan gave me a weak snarl then grimaced in pain. "Just pull the stake out and you won't see me for awhile..." he pleaded. I snickered, obviously sarcastic, and slowly pulled the stake from his abdomen;enjoying Stefan yelping in pain.

"Get out, before I drive this right through your tainted heart!" I said evenly. My dumbass of a brother limped out of the boarding house, his aura tarnished with shame and fury. I laughed, I finally had Elena, my beautiful princess of darkness.


	4. Pleasant Plans

_Elena's POV_

I woke up feeling safe and protected. I opened my eyes to find my head on Damon's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me. I kissed his chest, barely pressing my lips down, afraid he'd be asleep. His eyes shot open and his grip got possessive; he glanced down at me and gave me a smile so full of love my heart almost burst. "Good morning princess, you look stunning by the way." Damon whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"Good morning darling. I didn't feel you sneak into the bed last night." I giggled, kissing his chest again.

"I had a chat with Katherine and Stefan last night. We won't be seeing them anytime soon, I promise you that little lovey-love." I cringed at the bastards name. A tear welled up in my eye, thinking about the almost-perfect associated with that last pet-name. Thinking about my love for Stefan, the tears flowed freely, each landing onto Damon's chest with a little 'plop'. He tightened his grip on me, resting his chin on my head, whispering about our memories that will come.

I gulped and lifted my face to look at Damon's, the look on his face was heart-breaking. I reached up and stroked his cheek, letting my finger linger there. "Damon, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't cry about him in front of you." My voice broke on the last syllable, a few tears escaping my control.

Damon removed one of his arms from my waist, using his finger to catch the tears. He put his finger in his mouth, a curious look washed over his perfect features. The look was replaced by one of ancient sadness. "No don't apologize. I should be groveling at your feet for forgiveness. I shouldn't rush you into getting over him, you loved him as much as I hate that, you did. I know how it feels, trust me, and it takes a long time. And considering all the horrible things I did to you, you have a reason to despise me. But you don't, Elena, you are an angel. And I love you, every single part of you." Damon whispered, the sadness in my heart transforming into complete awe.

"Damon, I-I-I don't know what to say..." Elena whispered, a smile breaking through. "But I love you, ever since the day I almost melted from your looks. You make me feel a way that hits me to my core. You are everything I ever dreamt about, and now, I thrive on your constant affection. In simplest terms, I, Elena Gilbert, love you, Damon Salvatore, and will love you until the day I leave Earth."

_Damon's POV_

I felt my jaw drop as she told me her revelation. She looked at me with her big blue eyes, obviously testing my self control. I gave into the overwhelming need to kiss those perfectly puckered lips of hers. I pulled us into a sitting position, a very possessive growl escaped my lips. I crushed my lips to hers in a fit of searing passion, enjoying the shivers going through her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her onto my lap. She adjusted herself so she straddled my waist, biting softly on my lower lip. I felt the pleasure-pain of the extending of my fangs, Elena did also. She pulled away slightly, looking up at me with a questioning gleam in her eyes. I smiled cockily, showing of the fangs. She took a deep breath to steady herself, and ever-so-softly pressed her lips to mine. Since she was on my lap, I knew she felt the movement of my "love gun" but she choose to ignore it. She carefully grabbed one of my fangs in between her lips, gently holding on. I felt them get increasingly longer, almost piercing her lower lip. She let go, pulling back again. She looked into my eyes and tapped under her chin three times. I remembered she told me that meant she felt uncomfortable with the amount of blood sitting in her neck, and the only way to rid her of the feeling was for me to take her blood. "You sure?" I asked, it came out like a seductive purr.

She didn't say a word, just flipped her head back, exposing her pale, slender neck. I bent down to press my lips to her neck, kissing it gently. I traced a small vein in her neck with my tongue, knowing this one won't harm her. I bit down, her blood flowing down my throat. Elena melted in my arms, small whimpers escaping her lips. I felt the Power surging throughout my body, I haven't fed in a few days and her blood was super charged. I lifted my head and licked my lips, pushing my fangs into a normal position. I kissed the spot I just fed from, sealing the wound. I adjusted our position so that I was sitting up against the headboard and Elena was curled up in my lap, just like an adorable kitten.

She looked up in my eyes, her gaze looking serene and full of love. "Damon, I'm hungry. Can you cook?" She asked, a small frown on her face. I hated that look, so I kissed her frown away.

"Actually princess, I went to culinary school in Paris. I make a pretty awesome breakfast, if I do say so myself." I grinned and she laughed. In the time span of about 5 seconds we were in the kitchen, Elena in my arms. I set her down, laughing at her shocked expression. "So what would you like to do today?" I asked as I popped some bread into the toaster. She sat in a pondering position, an adorable look on her face.

"Well, I want to tell Caroline and Bonnie about my situation, but then I really don't care!" She gave me a glittering smile and blew a kiss. I laughed as I continued to make an assortment of human breakfast food. I put some buttered toast, eggs and bacon on a plate and placed it in front of her;along with a cup of orange juice and utensils. "Thank you Damon, it looks delicious." She told me, her cheeks a light pink.

"No problem princess. How about I drop you off at The Grill and you tell them to meet you there. I'll make arrangements for a vacation of some sorts and we can visit an old piece of property I still own. Sound like a good idea?" Elena nodded excitedly, her mouth filled with food. Elena scarfed down the rest of her food, her eyes darting everywhere but me.

"Oh I'm so sorry, my hunger got the best of me. I'll go get dressed and call up Bonnie and Caroline. Thank you so much Damon." She leaned up to peck my cheek and ran up the stairs. I chuckled as I gathered up the dirty dishes. Elena was a handful but I loved her with every cell in my body. I scrubbed the dishes, the soapy water coming up to my elbows. "I wonder how I'm gonna trick 'Lena into going to Italy..." I mused as I washed a fork.

**_I know you guys really love this story, I'm constantly getting favorite story/story alert emails. So could you guys please review, it would mean so much to me. Thank you guys for liking it xoxo_**


	5. Sparks Fly

_Elena's POV_

I went into Damon's room, since my wardrobe was moved into there last night. I pulled out the silky blue v-neck top I bought on a shopping trip with Damon. As I held it, I remembered walking out of the dressing room and his jaw dropping to the floor. It showed just enough cleavage and stomach to tease him but covered up enough so I didn't look like a total slut. I smiled at the memory while I pulled out a pair of low rise jeans. I grabbed a new set of under-garments and headed to the bathroom.

I moved with ninja-like speed to the master bathroom, I was in dire need of a shower. I set my outfit on the small shelf next to the shower and pulled out two fluffy towels from the cabinet. I gave them a big squeeze, inhaling the comforting scent of fabric softener. I took off the bra and shorts I was wearing and tossed them in the hamper; then turned to start the water. Once it got to the perfect temperature, I slipped into the shower, embracing the constant stream of water.

"I wonder where Damon's gonna take me..." I wondered; I was content with anywhere except Paris, it was over-used for couples anyways. I washed my hair with some strawberry scented shampoo and pondered where Damon was going to take me. It was a nagging thought while I washed the rest of me, I was glad that I wasn't worrying about the cunt. Once I was sure I smelled of strawberries and vanilla, I stepped out of the shower, wrapping one of the towels around me. I squeezed the extra water out of my hair, listening to the little 'plops' as drops hit the floor; I then wrapped my hair in the second towel so it sat in a bunch on my head.

Once I was all dry, I put my clothes on quickly, nervous about Damon accidentally walking it. I glanced at myself in the mirror. The unspoken slut rule was still intact, since it was pretty warm outside, I could show two of the three. My boobs looked stellar and my stomach looked fantastic. Thank god for the burst of exercise I do, or I'd be a ball of fat. I pulled my soaking wet hair into a ponytail, so it didn't wet my back.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Caroline's number, she answered on the first ring. "Hey Caroline, can you meet me at The Grill in about 10 minutes. I have some juicy gossip to share! And bring Bonnie, she needs to hear this also!" I rushed, speaking loudly.

Caroline laughed, it sounded like a sitcom laugh track. "Of course! See you in ten 'Lena! Love you babe" She blew a kiss into he the phone before the click. I smiled and slipped my phone into my pocket and strutted down the stairs. Damon was waiting patiently by the stairs, a dazzling smile spread across his face when I arrived.

"Well, don't you look sexy!" Damon exclaimed as he pulled me into his arms, crushing me into his chest. He held me there for a moment before letting me go, I playfully swatted at his shoulder while dissolving into giggles. Once I was done, I took a moment to appreciate my new boo's beauty.

Damon was a few inches taller than me, his messy black hair falling over his forehead. His eyes were almost black, but in the light had a gleam of light brown. He looked like a statue, everything about him was jut perfect. He was wearing his usual black attire with one slight change; instead of a black T-shirt he was wearing a very faint blue one. It was different, but decided not to bring it up... "You are perfect, did you know that?" I whispered, looking everywhere but him.

He just laughed and kissed my forehead. "Come on now, we got to get you to The Grill!" he teased, poking my shoulder.

"But I want to be with you!" I sighed, kissing his jaw bone lightly. He shook his head lightly and let me go. I pouted and Damon just laughed!

"You need a little break baby. There's only so much Damon a person can handle!" he winked, his usual smirk on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him, giving him a sad glare. He kissed my nose and grabbed my hand; leading me to his car.

Once we got inside his jet black Ferrari, I reached for the radio, all while getting my hand lightly slapped. "No radio for you, Ms. Gilbert! I'm not listening to Lady Gaga or Katy Perry"- I gave him my best puppy dog look- "not even that face will work! I need some _good_ music!"

"For me?" I pleaded, knowing that he couldn't say no to that question. He glared at me for a second before letting out a loud sigh. He gave a curt nod, I giggled like a girl who's just been caught. I decided to play a song that reminded me of the gorgeous vampire who stole my heart, I had a feeling he would appreciate my thought. I turned on the radio, knowing exactly how to find the perfect song; luckily there was a station dedicated just to the lovely Taylor Swift.

Her voice echoed throughout the car and I sang along almost silently; the words holding a special meaning to me...

_**My mind forgets to remind me  
>You're a bad idea<br>You touch me once and it's really something,  
>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<br>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
>But with you I know it's no good<br>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...**_

_**Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>**__**Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**__  
><em>_**Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**_

__"Darling, do you think Taylor Swift bothers me? I've grown immune to her love lyrics..." he mumbled as he grasped my hand. I lowered the volume until it was a quiet buzz in the background. My cheeks flared a bright red and I giggled again.

"That song reminds me of you, dumbass. So much for the romance," I snickered while I watched the clouds zoom outside the window. Damon pulled up, in front of Mystic Fall's only hangout/restaurant/bar; the legendary Grill. The building was small and compact, fitting snugly between the bookstore and the little thrift store we had. The bricks that were once a fiery red, were now a dull pink.

I opened the door to the car, a little violently from embarrassment. "Elena, wait a second!" Damon asked, his hand clutching mine. I turned to face him, giving him the chance to continue. "I love making you blush baby, I promise you'll be surprised by our vacation!" Damon brought my hand (still clasped in his) to his lips and kissed my fingers softly before letting go; a sneaky grin danced onto his perfect mouth.

"My cheeks turn pink just for you!" I called out as I exited his Ferrari, excited to see my best friends again!

**I'm SO SORRY for the wait, I had writes block for ages! Between school and my social life, I couldn't find the time! I'm so sorry loves :x  
><strong>


End file.
